Oh My My My
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: What if Clove and Marvel knew each other back when they were just kids? What if they grew up knowing each other and promised to volunteer at the 74th Hunger Games? This is the story behind Clove and Marvel; the unrequited star-crossed lovers.


**Oh My My My**

* * *

She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights

* * *

"Clove, darling!" Mrs. Fuhrman's voice resounded throughout the gym.

Clove turned upon hearing her name being called. She was Clove Fuhrman, seven in age, a child from District 2 and has been training for the games since the age of six. Her District is in association with District 1 because both Districts are wealthy enough to pay for illegal training. Right now, little Clove was in a four-day field trip in District 1, the District of narcissists and luxurious people. It was such a revolting thought for Clove to be in a District of plastics yet knowing they too train kids to prepare for the Hunger Games just like in District 2.

"Come here, little flower. I want you to meet someone." Mr. Fuhrman cooed to his daughter who had let go of one of the kid-size machete and neared her parents who sat on the bleachers. As Clove approaches, she catches the eye of another pair of parents beside hers and a kid about two years older than her sat with them. She peered at the boy before frowning. He was a District 1 kid, no doubt. Pale in complexion, but nonetheless flawless. He was tall and skinny and had short cropped brown hair. But the moment Clove stared into the boy's emerald eyes, she stiffened in a good way. She looked at him as if he could represent the stars that shine in the evening sky.

Of course. All District 1 kids were like _stars._

* * *

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

* * *

"What weapon are you good at?" The boy asked her on the last day of Clove's field trip in District 1. Marvel was the boy's name and for some rational reason, she felt mesmerized by his way of speaking. She could feel butterflies resurfacing in her stomach, wondering whether this was a medical condition or just a little puppy love.

"I love knives," Clove replied a bit childishly, causing Marvel to chuckle. She furrowed her brows but suddenly laughed at how ridiculous Marvel looked while laughing. He was like an alien slash clown jumping to the moon without a care. To Clove, it was _kind of _cute. Clove then teased back, "Well, what weapon do you like using then?"

Marvel shrugged and grinned. "I'm good with a spear."

Clove giggled before shaking her head, "I don't like spears. They're so hard to use."

Marvel laughed before standing up from the bleachers, "You're such a kid, Clove."

"Aren't you one?" Clove asked, rolling her eyes in the process. "Can you teach me how to use a spear, then?"

Before Clove could even hear Marvel's reply, she stood and tried to eavesdrop on her parents's conversation with Marvel's parents. She mentally blushed to herself upon hearing the small conversation.

_"I'm telling you, Marcus," Clove's father chuckled. "One day, those two will fall in love."_

_"You're telling me," Marvel's father replied and must have turned to his wife before asking, "What do you think, Delia?"_

___"Oh my my my," _Delia, Marvel's mother giggled and soon Alexandra, Clove's mother joined the other. 

"Clove?" Marvel asked, snapping Clove from trying to overhear their parents's conversation. He offered his hand to her. "Do you still want to learn?"

"Of course, you big derp!" Clove laughed, accepting his hand as they bounded down the bleachers before reaching the spear station. Clove wondered whether she and Marvel _could _one day see each other again and maybe, just maybe... fall in love.

* * *

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did

* * *

"Marvel, Clove, dinner starts in an hour!" Mrs. Quaid, Delia, called to the two who were playing in the Quaid Residence backyard. Due to some conventional conversations between the Quaid's and the Fuhrman's, Mr. and Mrs. Quaid had asked the Fuhrman's to stay just one night at their residence, since they seem to fancy each other.

"Sure, mom!" Marvel replied, swinging his seat that was attached to a big branch of a Mahogany tree.

"Okay, Mrs. Quaid!" Clove too replied before pushing Marvel's swing hard, causing Marvel to almost fall on his seat. Clove ended up lying on the soft fresh grass, laughing at Marvel's reaction. It was priceless, to Clove at least.

"Hey!" Marvel called to Clove, shivering in the process. His _almost _fall on the swing almost scarred his life. But instead of getting mad at Clove, he just grinned before making his remark, "I could beat you up, you know. In fact, I am bigger than you."

Clove stopped laughing and sat upright, staring at Marvel. Could he really do that? She grinned and almost teased the other, "Oh yeah? Can you do it?"

Marvel stepped off his swing and hovered over Clove who was still sitting like an innocent baby on the ground. Clove showed no fear. She knew Marvel wouldn't hurt her, no matter what the situation was. Marvel was a gentleman, at least that's what Clove thought and heard from her parents. She crossed her arms on her chest as she looked at Marvel who raised a fist. She felt fear at first, but when he looked into his eyes, Clove relaxed. Marvel will _never _hurt her.

"Well, derp?" Clove asked, arching an eyebrow at the boy that stood before her. After a few minutes of awkward staring, Marvel finally put his fist down.

Clove grinned. **Score.**

"I'm not going to hurt you," Marvel said in a low voice before grinning at the girl before him. "I never will."

* * *

Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

* * *

Clove was celebrating her 10th birthday and to her surprise, the Quaid family had arrived just by midday. She wasn't expecting it, really. She hadn't seen Marvel in _four years. _The last time she saw him was when her parents took her to the Capitol during a school field trip and coincidentally, Marvel's school was having the same field trip. It happened just last year, to Clove's exact calculation. They talked feebly for only a few minutes then... _whoosh. _Gone. But she felt like it was a huge relief to see him. In all honesty, Clove missed the derp she loved to tease back when they first met.

"Happy Birthday, Clove_r_," Marvel grinned, pressing the extra _r _in Clove's name. "Turning another year older?"

"What do you think, derp?" Clove asked, laughing in the process. "A year back?"

Marvel shook his head and laughed as they walked out of the house and into the Fuhrman Residence's backyard. "Well, judging from your position, you're still a kid - Clove."

Clove punched Marvel's arm playfully before laughing alongside him. "I'm not a kid anymore, Marvel."

"I can see that," Marvel replied, rolling his eyes and chuckling as he caressed the spot where Clove had hit him. It was playful, that's true - but it was still a strong punch nonetheless, "You've gotten stronger."

"What can I say?" Clove asked, sitting down on the dry grass before beckoning Marvel to do the same. "I'm a pusher."

"Sure you are," Marvel teased, crisscrossing his feet before sitting down beside Clove.

Clove glared at him playfully. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Marvel shrugged and tried to look innocent. "Nothing."

"Derp," Clove remarked, shaking her head in the process with a smile crept on her lips.

"Hey, Clove?" Marvel asked before turning to her. "Promise me one thing?"

"Sure, anything," Clove nodded, looking at Marvel in response. "What is it?"

Marvel sighed before saying slowly, "Volunteer... at the 74th Hunger Games. Okay? I want to see you in the arena soon."

Clove stared at him for a brief moment. Was he serious or just scared that he's now 12 and sooner or later maybe get reaped? Clove didn't know what to respond, but to some invisible reflex and impulse, she replied in an eager tone, "I promise."

Marvel looked up at the sunless sky, watching the way the clouds could move so slowly against a blue background. He glimpsed at one Mockingjay perched on one of the tree's in the backyard before turning to Clove and saying, "Sorry I couldn't get you a gift today. My parents actually rushed to going here."

"It's okay," Clove nodded as she too stared at the Mockingjay perched on the tree. "Instead of getting me one, at least do something for me. Like a dare or something."

"Okay!" Marvel replied eagerly which surprised Clove. "Hit me, Clover. I'll do anything."

Clove pursed her lips, musing over possible dares she wanted Marvel to do. Marvel did say _anything_. Maybe... no, that's just gross! Disgusting, even. Eurgh. But despite the menace behind it, she still wanted him to dare to do it. She wanted to know how it felt like... falling in love. Was it bad? Gross? Good? Enchanting? She didn't know. Albeit she was young in age, she once saw two kids in the age of seven kiss - lips to lips. But Clove didn't want that. It took all her self confidence to announce Marvel's dare.

"I dare you to kiss me," Clove said smoothly. Marvel stared at Clove, wondering what had gotten into her. Despite the fact that their parents could come out sooner or later to check on them, Marvel _wanted _to do the dare. But he felt... what was that, scared? Was he a coward? Of course he wasn't a coward! He did say he'd do anything...

"If that doesn't work for you, it's okay, I'll just -" Before Clove could even continue, Marvel had leaned sideways to plant a short but meaningful kiss on Clove's cheek before standing up and running back inside the house.

Clove stiffened. She didn't even look back to check if Marvel would return after what he'd done. She put her hand on the place where Marvel had kissed her, prodding it carefully. It felt... wonderful. And to her surprise... it was a good kind of love.

"Marvel, you derp," Clove giggled to herself and she didn't care if the scarlet in her cheeks were visible. She stood up and walked back into her house. It was truly a memorable birthday.

* * *

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights

* * *

She was alive. Marvel was alive. Two of her new friends, Cato and Glimmer were alive. The rules have changed. Four Tributes have won the 74th Annual Hunger Games. The questions linger - why did they change the rules to letting four win instead of one? Was it fate? Was it destiny? Clove didn't know. But all she knows is that she's fortunate that she survived the menacing games - the games that she's trained for almost half of her young life.

Clove suddenly had a flashback back when she was 10. She could remember it like it was the back of her hand.

_"Hey, Clove?" Marvel asked before turning to her. "Promise me one thing?"_

_"Sure, anything," Clove nodded, looking at Marvel in response. "What is it?"_

_Marvel sighed before saying slowly, "Volunteer... at the 74th Hunger Games. Okay? I want to see you in the arena soon."_

_Clove stared at him for a brief moment. Was he serious or just scared that he's now 12 and sooner or later maybe get reaped? Clove didn't know what to respond, but to some invisible reflex and impulse, she replied in an eager tone, "I promise."_

She was sixteen now. Marvel being eighteen. They were thrown into the arena at the age of fifteen and seventeen. And for some reason, made two new other friends: Cato Ludwig and Glimmer Rambin. Cato was her District Partner for he volunteered too for the games that time. Glimmer was Marvel's District Partner and maybe when she saw Marvel's confidence of volunteering, she too volunteered just to prove something. In the arena or even during the Tribute Parade - they were called the _Career Tributes. _That's how it usually goes every Hunger Games. An alliance forms intersecting between the two Districts: One and Two.

Everyone _trembled _in the presence of the Career Tributes. _They all did. _Even that Girl on Fire Katniss Everdeen did. Too bad Clove was able to kill such a _not so innocent _looking seam girl.

Growing up, Clove became less childish and less sweet. Instead, she became more brutal and somehow a bit heartless. She trained with great precision and it's as if nothing could get in her way. If anyone did, a knife would have been sticking down their throat courtesy of her.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Marvel," Clove said stiffly, throwing a knife at a dummy in their Gym. Of course; she, Marvel, Cato and Glimmer were living under one roof now. And they were living the luxurious life in the Capitol after winning the games. Clove grinned upon seeing her knife hit the bull's eye, just right at the torso.

"Of course, Clove," Marvel nodded, grinning like a sly fox. "You're not seven anymore."

Clove grinned. "And you're not such an ass anymore. That's a lot to process, derp."

"Right back at you, Clover," Marvel chuckled and Clove turned to glare at him. But, as always; even though Clove had grown up to forgetting Marvel's laugh, whenever she wants to glare at him and he just laughs, she couldn't help but laugh as well. He still had that same old idiotic laugh he had back when they were kids. When she stared into his eyes, her knees almost felt like Jell-O.

_Damn it. _Clove thought to herself. _Why does his eyes still shine like stars? Stupid hereditary genes. _

* * *

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

* * *

**_10 years ago..._**

_"I'm telling you, Marcus," Clove's father chuckled. "One day, those two will fall in love."_

_"You're telling me," Marvel's father replied and must have turned to his wife before asking, "What do you think, Delia?"_

___"Oh my my my," _Delia, Marvel's mother giggled and soon Alexandra, Clove's mother joined the other.

**_Now_**

_"What did I tell you, Marcus?" Mr. Fuhrman asked, chuckling in the process. He flipped a burger from the grill and breathed in the oily scent. "I told you those two would fall in love someday. Look at them now!"_

Clove blushed which Marvel caught. She was sitting on Marvel's lap who was sitting on the swing of the Mahogany tree in the Quaid's Residence backyard. Marvel chuckled upon seeing the scarlet blush cross over Clove's cheek before kissing it.

"You look less deadly when you blush," Marvel remarked, grinning at Clove who furrowed her brows at him.

"Was that a compliment?" Clove asked, not sure whether he was joking or not. She and Marvel have been going out a month after the 74th Hunger Games. Much to Clove's surprised, she hadn't expected Marvel to feel the same way. But Clove guessed it was _destiny _or _fate _that made it happen. It was fate that they got out alive from the arena and destiny that they could live with each other under one roof.

Marvel only chuckled before planting a soft kiss on Clove's plum lips. He cupped his hands on her cheeks, pulling her closer. Clove had wrapped her arms around Marvel's neck, caressing the nape of his neck. After a few minutes, Marvel pulled away with a grin. The scarlet layer of blush on Clove's cheek had gotten redder than it was before.

Clove laughed softly before looking into his eyes. His eyes that shines like the stars. "Silence means yes."

_"Alright, alright," Mr. Quaid laughed, setting the plates on the wooden table. He turned to Alexandra and Delia before asking, "What did I tell you, ladies?"_

_"Oh my my my," Delia and Alexandra laughed melodiously, staring at their own son/daughter who were cuddling under the Mahogany tree._

* * *

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me

* * *

"See you you two lovebirds!" Cato remarked before taking Glimmer's hand and walking up to his own truck.

Clove and Marvel snickered from behind Cato and Glimmer who were about to leave. Like every year, the Careers would have this kind of annual group date. Almost a bit too miraculously, Cato and Glimmer had fallen in love almost instantly especially during the games. How it happened? Clove and Marvel never knew. All they know is that those two were head over heels for each other. Cato waved at the two good bye from inside his truck before starting the engine and moving forward, leaving Clove and Marvel sitting close together on the creek bed.

"Wanna get home too?" Marvel asked Clove, taking her hand in the process.

Clove shook her head before replying, "Let's sit at the back of your big ol' truck."

Marvel laughed before helping Clove up and soon, they walked up to his truck. He helped her up to reach the height of his truck. Clove was smaller than Marvel, maybe five inches smaller, but it was just as okay to Marvel. He always thought of Clove as his little girl - lover or not. He climbed up to sit beside her and soon, Clove was wrapped around Marvel's strong and protective arms.

Clove rested her head on Marvel's chest as they stared at the dark night sky full of twinkling stars. She breathed a sigh of relief before saying slowly,"You know..." she stopped for a brief moment before continuing, "When I was seven... I always thought that your eyes shine like... the stars or... pretty lights."

Marvel looked down at Clove who was now staring back into his emerald eyes. Oh, how Clove loved those green playful eyes. "You think so?" he asked her, caressing her hair softly.

It took Clove a few seconds to reply to him with a small laugh, "Yeah... I know, it sounds stupid. But, I still think they do shine until now..."

"It's not stupid," Marvel replied, kissing the crown of Clove's head. "I actually liked the thought that you think of me that way even when we were just kids."

"Yeah, well," Clove smiled. "You needed to know, at least."

Clove might have been a bad ass, masochistic, killing machine before, during and after the games. But when it came to Marvel, she always had a soft spot for him. No matter what stupidity he did. She had grown to love this boy she met ten years ago in District 1. She never really thought that she would ever fall in love with him just like their Dads predicted. But it was comforting to say the least since she knew Marvel way back. That's all she needed to know to prove to herself that Marvel could be the _one. _

"I love you, Clove," Marvel whispered softly against her left ear. It sent chills down her spine and a set of fire blaze across her stomach. Hearing him say those words to her could just make her smile no matter what situation she was in.

Clove smirked up to Marvel before whispering back teasingly, "I love you too, derp."

The early dawn was sealed with a long and resonating kiss.

* * *

Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my

* * *

Clove felt so betrayed. It pierced her heart so bad that it exploded into a million pieces. Her chest had tightened from the anger and pain she felt at the moment. She never would have thought that Marvel would hurt her this way. She almost had a sense of deja vu upon having such a revolting thought.

_Marvel stepped off his swing and hovered over Clove who was still sitting like an innocent baby on the ground. Clove showed no fear. She knew Marvel wouldn't hurt her, no matter what the situation was. Marvel was a gentleman, at least that's what Clove thought and heard from her parents. She crossed her arms on her chest as she looked at Marvel who raised a fist. She felt fear at first, but when he looked into his eyes, Clove relaxed. Marvel will never hurt her._

_"Well, derp?" Clove asked, arching an eyebrow at the boy that stood before her. After a few minutes of awkward staring, Marvel finally put his fist down._

_Clove grinned. **Score.**_

_"I'm not going to hurt you," Marvel said in a low voice before grinning at the girl before him. "I never will."_

Hell yeah, he won't. Hell yeah, he _never _will. But what had he done now? He broke her heart, that's what! Clove was a fool, an idiot - even - to trust him. Of course that's typical for a Victor like Marvel. He had the quirky looks and obviously after the games, he must have had relationships with half of the girls in his District. Clove pushed the painful thought away. He wouldn't do that now, would he?

"Get the hell away from me, Marvel!" Clove yelled at Marvel as he neared her to her front porch. "And don't you dare show your face here in District 2, do you understand?"

"But Clove -" Marvel begged, almost a bit too weakly for a Career. "It's not what you think!"

"I'm sick of your bullshit, Marvel!" An animalistic groan escaped Clove's lips. Before she could even hear Marvel remark another word, she slammed the door on his face. That'll teach the bastard to mess with Clove Fuhrman.

"Clove, will you please listen to me?" Marvel bargained, his voice choking in the process. She slipped down on the floor, feeling the cold of the white wood of the door behind her. Tears slowly fell from her eyes, damping her freckled cheeks. Clove shook her head to herself, choking herself as the tears start to flow fast now. "Clove, please?"

"I'm done, Marvel," Clove choked before running upstairs to her old room. What happened, you ask? She and Marvel decided to check on her own parents in District 2 because her Father was having this virus that had spread across the District and her Mother was struggling with Cancer. What actually pained Clove was when she caught Marvel kissing a red-haired girl named Velvet, one of Marvel's friends back in District One. The nerve of that bastard to kiss a bitch in her own District. The flipping nerve.

Clove slipped in her bed and cried herself to sleep. She can't be this weak now, can she? She was Clove Fuhrman, a Career Tribute from District 2 and a _Victor_. Well, at least - _one _of the Victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Clove Fuhrman does _not _show weakness. Not in her own District, does she. But all of this was too emotionally painful for Clove. Clove loved Marvel with all her heart and she could have _died _for him during the games, but she never would have thought that Marvel would prefer the latter than to save her sorry ass.

Without another thought, Clove slipped into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, she woke up to the sound of rain padding hard against the roof of her room. Her eyes quickly flashed open and she ran to her window, looking down, she could see Marvel standing in the rain. _That idiot! _Clove mentally yelled. _He could get sick! _Clove quickly grabbed an Umbrella and two coats from her closet before bounding down the stairs up to the front door.

She rushed out her house with a coat on and opened the Umbrella as she ran through the rain.

"Marvel, you're so stupid!" Clove yelled angrily just as she lifted the Umbrella to cover Marvel from the rain that poured hard against them. "You should have gone home!"

"Not without explaining to you what happened, Clove," Marvel told her. Clove stared at him and saw the red in Marvel's eyes. She didn't know if it was from his crying or from the long period of time of almost being fully awake at night. "Clove, she was my ex-girlfriend she just suddenly pushed me down to kiss her. I swear, there's nothing going on with the two of us anymore. You have to believe me, Clove. I love you and _only _you."

"Oh, you derp," Clove croaked, shaking her head in the process. She pushed the other coat to Marvel, signaling him to wear it. "You're such an idiot. But... god damn you, Marvel."

Marvel was confused at first of how Clove spoke. Was she mad or - and then she kissed him. Full and square on the lips. It took all of his impulse to kiss Clove back before lifting her up, causing Clove to cling to him and the Umbrella to fall. The icy cold rain padded against them but they didn't care. All the love they felt for each other was too strong for any weather or problem to get in the way now. That's just how strong they are for each other.

* * *

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

* * *

"Happy Anniversary, _Clover_," Marvel said with a grin, pinning the name _Clover _which he used to call Clove back when they were just kids. He handed Clove a bouquet of freshly picked Clovers - not store bought. Marvel had grown them himself in the garden he shared with Clove, Cato and Glimmer.

Clove laughed softly before receiving them, "You didn't have to, you derp."

Marvel and Clove were at the edge of the Capitol where a beach lay splendidly before them and the sun was setting under the sea. It was the most beautiful and resonating view Clove has ever seen. She and Marvel always went here during their dates and mostly on their Anniversaries. Today's anniversary being their fourth. Clove was now twenty in age, Marvel being twenty two. They grew up so fast that she never expected them to have gotten this far to a blooming relationship.

"Well, I grew them," Marvel told her proudly, grinning without malice. "I scavenged for seeds of those."

"I know you did," Clove laughed softly, staring at the bouquet in delight. "Thank you."

Marvel sat beside Clove on the bench. Clove's anniversary gift for Marvel was a bracelet, black in color with gems of topaz and emerald. Clove had to ride a train down to District 1 to buy little gem beads to create a bracelet for Marvel. It was through effort and Clove had a hard time making it. But nonetheless, she did what she can. Thankfully, Marvel appreciated her effort and promised to never take it off.

"I'm glad we've gotten this far," Marvel thought aloud. Clove looked up at him and giggled. Oh, how Marvel loved the sound of Clove's giggle. It was a bit childish, but it sounded like angels singing.

"Most couples just crash and burn," Clove nodded, resting her head on Marvel's shoulder. "But I'm quite thankful that we've reached to this point."

"And by this point," Marvel said before standing up. He looked around and grinned, more of the Capitol people were coming to this edge of the Capitol. Which was kind of a perfect timing for Marvel.

"Wha - where are you going?" Clove asked, arching an eyebrow - somehow curious at why Marvel stood up.

Marvel searched through his pocket for a few seconds before fishing out a small emerald box.

"Oh my flipping -" Clove gasped, but before Clove could continue; Marvel knelt before her and opened the box to reveal a three stone silver engagement ring. Little gems were embedded beautifully behind the three stones which made the ring glimmer in the afternoon sun down.

"Clove Fuhrman," Marvel said with enough confidence. A lot of the Capitol people were staring at them, some overjoyed at the scene of two old Victor's on the verge of taking a step further to their own relationship. "Will you marry me?"

Clove covered her mouth with her hands and felt herself almost in tears. She nodded eagerly before gasping, "Hell... yes... Oh my flipping god, yes, Marvel!"

Marvel grinned successfully and took Clove's right hand, slipping the silver ring onto her ring finger. Before Clove could say anything further, Marvel had lifted her from her seat and spun her around - causing a lot of the Capitol people to cheer and coo at the newly engaged couple.

* * *

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too

* * *

"Marvel Quaid," The priest announced, clearing his throat in the process. "Do you take Clove Fuhrman, to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Marvel turned to look at Clove who was smiling happily at the sight before her. As soon as the words escaped Marvel's lips, he regretted nothing. "I do."

"And do you, Clove Fuhrman," The priest addressed. "Take Marvel Quaid, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Clove sighed and replied almost dreamily, "I do."

The couple exchanged their wedding vows. During the process of this, Mrs. Quaid and Mrs. Fuhrman were crying. Their husbands alongside them, grinning at their son/daughter in delight. All of District One and Two had come to the Capitol to celebrate the matrimony of Clove Fuhrman and Marvel Quaid. It must have been the most extravagant wedding since Cato Ludwig and Glimmer Rambin Ludwig's wedding.

"You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

* * *

"Mommy, mommy!" Clarabelle Fuhrman Quaid's voice resounded from the front porch of the Quaid's original home. "Little Jack just said his first word!"

Clove almost dropped her casserole dish but contained herself from doing so. She slowly put the hot pan of casserole onto the table and ran out of the house to reach her daughter's calls.

"He did?" Clove asked as she neared her five year old daughter who was slowly rocking her two year old son's cradle bed. As soon as she looked down at her son - Jack, who resembled her so much - she smiled.

"R-roofa..." Jack attempted to say before giggling happily and clapping his hands. "R-roofa!"

"Baby Jack, it's not _roofa_," Clarabelle cooed at her little brother. "It's _roof. _Repeat after me... _roof_."

"Roofa!" Jack giggled delightfully.

"I heard that!" Marvel's voice overlapped with Jack's voice. He neared his family and put an arm on Clove's shoulders, his other hand on Clarbelle's shoulder. "What's that little Jack? What's my little boy's first word?"

"R-roofa..." Jack struggled, but giggled in the process of saying it. He pointed atop him which was actually an extra roof for the porch. "Roofa... roof..."

"That's it!" Clarabelle giggled before reaching down to softly pinch Jack's cheek. After doing so, Clarabelle turned to her parents, "Mommy, daddy, Uncle Cato and Auntie Glimmer said through the phone that they'll be coming over for dinner."

Marvel grinned at his wife before kissing the top of her head. "Better cook extra dinner for our company, Clover."

Clove laughed softly and replied with a grin splayed across her lips, "Cook with me?"

Clarabelle giggled. "Go ahead and cook! I'll keep an eye on little Jack!"

"You sure you can handle it, Belle?" Marvel asked, playfully doubting his daughter.

"Of course I can do it!" Clarabelle puffed her chest out to show how tough she was. "I'm a big sister now! And big sisters take _very _good care of their derp of a brother!"

Clove and Marvel laughed at their daughter's remark before planting kisses on her cheek and entering their home. The home where Clove and Marvel first fell in love as kids. The home where they built a family. The home where they'll keep a family. And the home where they'll _grow _a family.

* * *

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

* * *

A/N: Okay, I wrote this in... 3-5 hours or so? I don't really know how long, but I swear I wrote this in one night and I'm glad I finished it. Minus the beta-reading and spell checking of course. So, okay! This is my first **Clarvel (Clove/Marvel) **fic. I'm sorry if I fail at it. I just thought that the song Mary's Song (Oh My My My) was a perfect guide to write my Clarvel fic. I hope you guys enjoyed this! This story is **dedicated **to my awesome best friend, _Clove _a.k.a **Feliz Bueno **who ships Clarvel and Glato and is **TwilightAftiel **here in Fan Fiction dot net. Reviews are well appreciated! Tell me what you think, alright?

Constructive Criticism are very much respected.

**LONG LIVE THE UNREQUITED LOVE OF CLOVE AND MARVEL.**

- EMPG22HoPe


End file.
